Boston's Finest Bakery
by consideringphlebas
Summary: An AU where the BPD transforms into Boston's Finest Bakery. Just a bunch of short, silly, ficlets pertaining to bakery shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, I work in a bakery and I think up silly Rizzles situations based on bakery shenanigans. Yeah. Just gonna be a bunch of short, random ficlets.**

* * *

As Maura finished weighing the flour down the the exact ounce that the recipe had called for, she looked up to find an exasperated looking Jane Rizzoli.

"What can I do for you, Jane?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "You could, y'know, _bake things_. So that our customers have products to buy, so that we can make money, so that we can buy nice things, and so on."

Puzzled, Maura narrowed her eyes and looked at the brunette. "Why, I am baking, Jane! I don't quite understand what you are trying to tell me."

Throwing her hands up into the air, Jane groaned in defeat. "Maura, you are _measuring_ things. You take more time to measure the damn ingredients than it most of this stuff takes to bake!"

"Baking is a science, Jane! You can't just throw this and that into a bowl and have the perfect baguette pop out! That would be like a neuroscientist estimating calculations on-"

"Okay. Okay. Measuring is important. I get it. But how many times have you made this recipe? Can't you just allow the measurements to be slightly off? Or, God forbid, eyeball the flour every once in awhile?"

Maura's eyes widened in faux-shock. "Eyeball the flour? Jane, that is the most ridiculous suggestion I have heard. And may I point out, you and your "helpful" suggestions are now causing me to take even more time to finish these cookies?

Jane contemplated her options. She had never been one for preciseness, but then again, Maura's baking was pretty damn good. But nobody had ever complained when Jane had stepped in to help out, had they? Damn right they hadn't. She reached out for the large bag of salt sitting on the counter.

"Jane! Jane, what are you doing? Don't touch that! I haven't added the salt yet, and I don't need you and your eyeballs helping me out!"

Jane just grinned and grabbed a handful of salt. "I don't know Maura, doesn't this look like enough to you?"

Putting her hand to her forehead, Maura sighed. "Jane, you know I don't guess. You don't honestly expect me to let you just dump that into the mixing bowl, do you?"

Jane looked down at the handful of salt, with a serious look in her eyes. When she looked back up at Maura, she proclaimed, "No, no, I guess you're right once again. However, I think this is juuuust the right amount for- THIS!" Upon finishing her sentence, Jane showered Maura with the salt that she had been holding. Giggling, she sped around the corner leaving her girlfriend covered in white granules.

Maura just shook her head and smiled, as she started measuring out the actual amount of salt needed for the cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had come to an end, and closing time was near. The bakery was empty, so Jane decided to begin the daily cleanup. She pulled out her favourite broom, picked a corner to start at, and started sweeping away. As she swept, she listened to the music playing from the radio station that was currently selected as the store's soundtrack. Suddenly her ears perked up at the sound of the beginning of one of her favourite guilty pleasure songs. She quickly glanced around, and saw that the store was still empty of customers. So she began to lip sync to the song.

_I'm bringin' sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

Jane had begun to exaggerate her sweeping as she enthusiastically mouthed the words to the hit song.

_I think it's special what's behind your back_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

Throwing caution to the wind, Jane began to subtly dance along with the music, using her broom as a microphone, and other props.

_(Take 'em to the bridge!)_

Totally into the music by this point, Jane gave a hip thrust as the bridge began.

_Dirty babe_

Now totally oblivious to her surroundings, Jane began swinging her broom back and forth between her hands in between some intense sweeping.

_You see these shackles? Baby, I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Adding hand gestures to her performance, Jane slid dramatically across the floor and spat out the next line. She was goofily dancing like she would at home, when no one was watching

_(Take 'em to the chorus!)_

As the chorus started, Jane jumped and spun 180 degrees, landing solidly and slamming her broom to the ground. Then she looked up. And saw a crowd of onlookers standing at the window, watching her every move. She instantly flushed, closed her eyes and turned to her left. If she going to die, she was hoping it would be right that moment. When she opened her eyes, she saw Maura standing in a corner across the room, hand covering her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Do. Not. Say. A. Word." Jane made the universal "not a word" sign as she swiped her hand across her throat. Maura just smirked and slowly made her way over to her girlfriend. She leaned into her, and whispered into her ear.

"Why, Ms. Rizzoli, I do believe you have been misbehaving. We'll have to do something about that when we get home."

The onlookers were very confused as to why Jane's jaw dropped as her eyes widened simultaneously.

* * *

**I have been caught singing while doing my nightly duties at the bakery, never to this extent though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Short one, sorry.**

* * *

Jane stepped back from the counter and admired her creations. She was pretty damn proud of herself, and she thought that the time and effort put into the decorating was totally worth it. Chuckling, she picked up the tray and turned around, bumping into her mother as she spun.

"Oh, sorry M-"

Angela cut Jane off as she looked down at the tray that her daughter was holding. "Oh!" She recoiled. "Oh! Jane Clementine Rizzoli! What have you done?"

Looking around in a panic, hoping that Frost or Tommy or _anyone_ would suddenly pop out and interrupt the conversation, she searched for words. "Err, well Ma, I just made the gingerbread people more... realistic?"

"Janie! What were you thinking! We can't sell these! That would be, it would be inappropriate!"

Looking down at her creations, Jane mumbled, "Well, it _is_ inappropriate Wednesday and I just thought..." She started picking some gumballs off of a little gingerbread man's unmentionables.

"Inappropriate Wednesday? What, you just deem one day to make these obscene _children's cookies_?"

Flicking some sprinkles off another gingerbread person, Jane looked up and shrugged. "Yanno, hump day? Wednesday is hump day? So... it's inappropriate. Yeah? I didn't- I didn't create it."

Angela dramatically threw her hand to her forehead. "I don't care if you created it, just fix those cookies!"

"Fine." Jane spun back around and placed the tray back on the counter she was working on previously. While scraping some frosting off a cookie she heard a faint "ahem". Her head snapped up and she saw Maura smirking down at the gingerbread people. "Aw, Maura, don't start. Please."

"Why, Jane, I was simply going to suggest that next time you place the Twizzlers slightly to the left next time. They'll be more anatomically correct that way." Then she swiftly reached down, grabbed a gingerbread woman, and munched away at it from the feet up. When she walked away, she left Jane alone, with her forehead firmly planted on the counter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before you read this chapter, check out the picture at stores | homestead | com | enatour/catalog/lvo%20pan% (|=.)**

**It'll give you a better mental image.**

* * *

As Jane opened the industrial dishwasher, the most horrific scent she had ever smelled assaulted her nose. Leaping backwards with widened eyes, she called out to the kitchen. "Ma! Maura! What the hell did you bake today?'

Maura peeked around the corner and quirked an eyebrow. "Why, nothing out of the ordinary, Jane. Why?"

"Because this- this _thing_ smells like death! No, it smells like reincarnated death. It smells like a damn zombie!" She pointed wildly at the dishwasher. "Why can't Frankie clean this, like he normally does?"

This time, Angela piped up. "Janie! He has a date! You don't expect him to miss out on that just to wash up the bakery a bit."

"...Fine. But he is so braiding the apple strudels for me tomorrow."

Maura walked over to stand beside Jane. She looked directly at her, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she picked up the pressure hose and handed it to Jane.

Aggressively, Jane grabbed it out of her hand. "And, uh, why does it..." her voice lowered to a whisper. "...look like somebody took a dump in there?"

Maura rolled her eyes. "Grow up, Jane. It's just chocolate. I made double chocolate chip cookies today." She leaned into Jane's ear and whispered, "Have fun."

"Yeah. Thanks. I totally will." Jane took a step back and stared down the machine. "Alright rinse-o-matic, looks like it's just you and me. And I'm the one with the hose." She regarded the non-responsive dishwasher one more time. "Sweet mother of mercy." Then she stepped forward.

* * *

"Why. Won't. You. Go. Down. The. Drain!" Jane was currently preoccupied with a stray almond that was causing her some trouble. Finally she reached in, grabbed it, and chucked it across the room into the garbage. Everything was pretty much clean now, and she decided to spray the roof down, for good measure. As she was doing so she remembered that she had missed a tricky spot underneath the element and instinctively leaned into the machine so she could reach the spot.

Water rapidly dripped from the ceiling, landing directly on her head. "Ugh! No! Why the hell did I do that? Rank, nasty zombie water all over my head. Great." She pulled herself back out of the machine and blew a wet strand of hair out of her face. "I will defeat you, you monster. You are going down, down in flames."

* * *

Finally finished scrubbing down the trays, she replaced them to their original spots in the washer. Pleased that she was finished, she gave one last flamboyant spray of water, invisibly signing her name along the back of the machine. "Rizzoli: one. Rinse-O-Matic: zip. Looks like you lost, buddy. Too bad, so sad. And y'know, as much fun as we had together, I hope we never meet again. Sorry bud."

Suddenly Jane heard a stifled giggle and turned to see her girlfriend looking amused.

"Maura. What?"

Covering her mouth, Maura replied in between short giggles. "You're talking to that thing. Like it's your actual nemesis or something."

Before Maura had the chance to react, Jane quickly raised the hose and sprayed a small stream of water at her girlfriend. Maura squeaked and backed out of the room.

"Okay. Now it's time to clean the floor mats. Those suckers don't know what they're in for."

* * *

**Yes, I have totally covered myself in water cleaning the industrial dishwasher. We wear hats though, so my head was safe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Three things.**

**1. I've decided that Jane is a little shit, and the only reason she still has a job is because it's a family business.**

**2. If you read the previous chapter, go back and read the author's note I added. It'll give you a better visual.**

**3. If you're following "Do No Harm" as well, sorry I'm taking so long to update. I thought of a better ending the other day, and I'm trying to reconfigure what little plans I had to fit the new ending.**

* * *

Maura walked into the bakery, returning from a satisfying lunch at a café across the street. She returned to her cake decorating table, where she had left several prepped cakes to be decorated. However, it seemed that somebody else had decided to decorate them for her. There were colourful blobs of icing all over the place and Maura decided to check out the damage. As she approached, she saw that the first of the cakes. In crude handwriting, bright pink letters stated, "Maura Isles is smelly!"

_Jane._ As if anyone else would be up to these shenanigans.

Maura looked over to the next cake. "Booty booty booty rockin errywhere" was written in a rainbow of colours. Maura kept moving, not exactly thrilled to find out how many more cakes she would be re-icing. The next one was done in a flesh tone, and was some sort of... creature? Maura tilted her head and stared at the cake for a bit longer. Underneath the creature was written it's name. Dickbutt. Maura looked at the calendar. Oh, right. It was Wednesday.

There was one final cake that she could see. When she reached it, it seemed that Jane had run out of time to finish. All it said on it was "Maura Isles,". Maura chuckled and shook her head, wondering what adjective Jane had in mind.

But then she spotted one more cake, on a counter across the room. She hadn't left any cakes there when she left for lunch. What exactly did Jane think she was doing? Maura made her way to the cake, which again was very simple and seemed unfinished. It contained only the words "will you". Maura was getting suspicious, and looked around to see if she could find any more cakes. She spotted one in a far off corner, placed slightly around the corner of the back room.

When she reached it, she looked and saw that the unfinished cakes were not, in fact, unfinished. They were part of a larger whole. This cake had much nicer handwriting on it, as if Jane had actually put effort into it. In a simple green shade it said, "marry me?".

When she looked up, there was Jane, shifting back and forth on her feet. She was holding a bouquet of chocolate roses and looked a little uncomfortable.

"Hey." Jane face broke into a small smile.

"Hello, Jane. You've made quite the mess here."

"Yeah I uh, I, dammit! Let me just. God, I'm so screwing this up." She bent down on one knee, and repeated what the cakes had already told Maura. "Maura Isles, will you marry me?"

Maura stared at Jane, not once breaking eye contact. She didn't reply right away, and seemed to be focused on breathing.

Eventually, Jane stood up and dropped her head and arms, chocolate roses hanging limply from her hands. "Yeah, this was stupid. I'm sorry. I just, I thought of it while I was drawing dickbutt and y'know my best ideas don't really come when I'm drawing inna-"

"Yes."

Jane's head snapped up. "Huh? You- I, I, I didn't even plan anything, I don't have a ring I don't have any romantic speech I just- I just have these dumb flowers."

"Yes, Jane."

"God, I'm just- I'm- I should have planned this. Why do I have to be so impulsive, all that ever hap-"

Maura stepped forward and silenced Jane by putting a finger over her lips. "Yes, Jane Rizzoli, I _will _marry you. Please, relax, listen to me. I love you, I always will." She placed a chaste kiss on Jane's lips. "And this was perfect. No matter what you would have done, it would have been perfect."

Finally comprehending what Maura was saying, Jane's face broke into a wide smile. "You will? You don't think this is dumb?" She pulled Maura closer for a deeper kiss. Stepping back, she offered the chocolate flowers to Maura, who quickly grabbed them out of her hands, holding them close to her chest. "I love you, Maur. I'm sorry I don't have anything better than these... hunks of chocolate."

"Jane, it doesn't matter. You're what matters. You could have casually asked me while sitting on the couch one night, and I would have said yes."

Jane suddenly grabbed Maura's hand and started pulling her towards the exit. "Well, if you feel that way, I think we should go shopping for a ring right now. Ma won't mind."

Maura smiled as she was tugged out of the store. It seemed she'd be putting up with Jane's shenanigans for a very long, long time.

And she was absolutely thrilled by that.

* * *

**Yeah, okay, so partway through I decided that Jane, although still a little shit, was going to be a romantic (?) little shit.**

**I've always had it in my head that Jane would not be good at proposing, and no matter what she would do she would do it awkwardly, so.**


	6. Chapter 6

Maura had never seen Jane look quite so concentrated before. Her brows were furrowed, she was half squinting and was biting her lip. Very focused indeed.

She had honestly been shocked when Jane asked Maura to teach her how to decorate cakes, but after the initial confusion, she decided it would be nice to have somebody else around to help her out.

She now was unsure who that person would be.

The object of Jane's concentration was a small flower made out of icing. Well, flower was a generous word for it. It had... flowerly qualities, but Maura wouldn't want it anywhere near a cake. Jane let out a woop of excitement, and showed her creation to Maura.

"So? Whaddaya think?" A huge grin took over her face, as if she had just won the lottery. Maura quietly pondered as she thought of an answer.

Trying to keep from grimacing, Maura politely stated, "Well, that definitely is a flower." She wasn't lying, per say, she just bend the truth a bit. A work of art it was not, but it resembled a wilted flower just enough for Maura to feel comfortable calling it an actual flower.

She had had no idea just exactly how terrible Jane would be at this whole cake thing. She just couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

"That's it? Just a flower? C'mon Maur! I poured my heart and soul into this sucker!" Jane proudly held up her lump of icing. "I think I'll get this thing bronzed, y'know, like they do with baby shoes and other dumb stuff like that."

_Einstein help me_, Maura thought. How in the hell was she _ever_ going to be able to let Jane near a cake. Perhaps she would be content with just preparing the cakes to be decorated, leaving the actual task for Maura. Yes, that would be a good solution.

"Alright Jane, since you seem to have grasped the- the _basic_ concept of flowers, how about I show you how to pipe the trim onto an iced cake?"

Jane looked up at her, disdain in her eyes. "Maura! That's so boring! Show me how I make the leaves for this baby!"

Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, Maura pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well, if that's what you want, I suppose we can do that. But you're going to have to learn how to prep the cakes eventually, and I'd rather that be sooner than later."

"Fine." Jane crossed her arms, the slightest bit of a pout showing on her face. "But show me the leaves first."

So Maura went to her decorating cabinet that, until this morning, was impeccably organized. It was now covered in icing and piping tips were everywhere. She sighed as she dug for the correct tip for producing leaves. When she returned, she found Jane ready to go, a container of green icing in hand. As well as a green stain on her lips. Maura chose to ignore that fact for now.

Handing Jane a bag, she waited for it to be filled with the sugary substance. When Jane was satisfied that the bag was full, she handed it back to Maura who was slightly mortified by the state of the bag. How did Jane manage to get more icing on the outside than the inside? She tried not to think about it.

Slowly, she demonstrated just how to create icing leaves. She repeated the act a few times and then handed the bag back to Jane, hesitating as she pictured exactly what she thought would happen.

Her scenario was not far from the truth. Jane's leaves were closer to green blobs with pointy tips. Maura made no comment, quickly ushering Jane over to an iced cake that was lacking trim. "I'm showing you how to do the trim now, okay? I'm sure you'll catch on very fast."

"Of course I will! I've been rocking everything else so far!" Jane enthusiastically fistpumped.

"Uh, right. Anyway, I will show you how to do this once, and then I'll let you try. Sound good?"

"Hell yeah! I think I could do this with my eyes closed. I'm a natural, don't you think?"

_Exactly how skewed was Jane's view of her "creations"?_ Maura again ignored her thoughts. She quickly showed Jane what to do, not taking much time to explain, because she knew it really didn't matter anyway. The result would be horrifying, not matter how much she explained the technique.

And Maura was indeed correct again. She cocked her head as she looked at the drooping, drippy trim that adorned the poor test subject. Jane was again ecstatic.

"I'm gonna put my flower on this now! And a few leaves! Man, this is gonna be awesome!"

The result was far from awesome. The cake looked like it had been on display for a month, as opposed to being freshly decorated. Maura forced a smile.

"So? Can I start helping you out now?" There was an excited sparkle in Jane's eyes.

"Well, I think that-" Maura chose her words carefully, "that perhaps you should practice some more just to perfe-"

At that moment Frankie happened to walk by. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared right at the cake. "Woah! Did I miss a school tour today or something? You don't usually let the kids decorate cakes, do you? Man, tell me next time there's gonna be some munchkins around, I wanna see them do a cake!"

"I made this cake." Jane looked over at her brother with disdain in her eyes.

"Ah, oh, well it's um, it's different, that's for sure."

"You really think that some 12 year olds did this?" Jane's smile had completely faded.

"Uhhhh." Frankie search for an answer that would not result in the face being thrown in his face. He was saved by Jane's outburst at Maura.

"What do you think Maura? You said I was doing so good! Is this really that bad? Should I just give up now, or what? I was pretty damn proud of this thing." Jane was gesturing wildly with her hands. "Wait, you said my flower was good! You couldn't have been lying!"

"Well Jane, I said that it resembled a flower. I didn't say that it resembled a wilted flower. I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Oh." Jane gently nudged the cake away from herself. "I guess I'll just leave you alone with your cakes then, you can have some fancy cake party without me."

Frankie and Maura exchanged glances, both silently asking each other what to do next. Frankie was the first to speak. "Well, howabout we take this thing over to the Dirty Robber and have a few drinks? I'm sure we can find somebody to share with. Doesn't matter what it looks like, it all tastes the same!"

Jane glared at him. "It matters to me! I thought this was a masterpiece." She got up and grabbed the bag full of green icing, from the earlier lesson in leaf making. "I'm just going to go drown my sorrows and hopefully get a sugar high while I'm at it." She trudged off to the back room of the store, already squirting icing straight into her mouth.

Maura turned to look at Frankie, who grew a little smaller under her glare. "Did you have to comment on the cake?"

"I thought it was cute! I didn't know it was Jane that had decorated it!" He awkwardly scratched at the back of his head.

"Well, next time you see Jane and I with some atrocious baked goods, please, keep your mouth shut. I don't want to have to make enough icing to keep up with Jane's way of drowning her sorrows." Maura turned and started towards the back room, trying to think of a way to console Jane. She heard a small, squeaked reply as she walked away.

"Sorry."

* * *

**For the record, icing flowers are NOT that hard to make. I made one on my first try. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough to impress the cake decorator at the store. Jane just has no coordination.**


	7. Chapter 7

**For a visual: aaronauctions dot images / AssetImages / 12776_1_44130006_a dot jpg**

* * *

Maura pouted. "Jane, why do I have to do this?" She huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well Maur, I thought you wanted to learn _all_ aspects of running a bakery, didn't you?"

Sighing, Maura tried to think of a way to back out of this lesson. "But Jane, this is simply preparing the product for the shelves, it has nothing to do with actual baking!"

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose and briefly closed her eyes. "And putting product on the shelves isn't part of running a bakery? Yeah, okay Maur. You just don't wanna do the dirty work, do you?"

Maura couldn't back down after that statement. She didn't want to look like a slacker, after all. Even if there was no possible way to compete with Jane's slacking. "Fine. Show me how to use this silly machine."

Jane made an exaggerated faux-gasp and stepped protectively near the bread slicer. "Silly machine? Maura, you're going to hurt it's feelings!"

"Jane, you know that the slicer is a non-senti-"

"Oh my god, Maur, yes, I know this thing is not alive, has not feelings, blah blah blah. _But it's important_. I mean, do you really want to see the result of me hand slicing bread all day?"

Maura shuddered slightly at the thought. "Point taken. Now can we start this lesson? I mean, I've seen you use the machine, it appears to be an easy task."

Jane smirked. _Oh boy, this is going to be good._ "Alright, alright. Now, I'm just gonna run a few loaves through, so you can see this baby work it's magic up close, m'kay?" Suddenly loaves of whole wheat bread were flying through the air, landing in the slicer's chute one by one. "We're gonna start you off with some brown bread here, it's lighter and takes more time to come through the slicer. Start you off easy."

"Jane, that hardly seems necessary. Clearly you're just building this up to be a much bigger deal than it is."

"Hah!" Jane pointed at Maura, almost in a threatening manner. "That, my dear, is where you are mistaken. This is an art, this takes finesse, this is- this is magic!"

"Jane, just turn the machine on."

Raising an eyebrow, Jane spun around to face the slicer. "Whatever you say. Just remember, I am the master, _you_ are the student." And with that Jane flicked the switch on the air blower, sending a bread bag shooting up, filled with air and ready to be stuffed with bread. She turned to face Maura one last time. "Pay close attention, oh young one, for the sensei shall now show you her tricks."

"Jane."

Rolling her eyes, Jane flipped the switch start the slicer. "You are no fun, you realize that, right?" Then the whir of the slicer filled any silence in the air.

Jane swiftly grabbed each loaf of bread sending it up into a bag, while twirling the bag with finesse as she ripped it from the pack. Quickly she snapped each bag with a bread clip and neatly placed them on the rack beside her. After exhausting her load, waiting for the final loaf of bread to slowly make it's way through the blades, Jane turned back around. "Now, you may notice that the less loaves, the less weight, therefore the slower the loaves push through the machine." Jane gave a crooked grin, and nodded her head towards Maura proud of her exceptionally simple physics lesson. "When you reach the final loaf, it will take it's sweet, sweet time on it's way through these _very sharp blades_. Do not," She wiggled her scarred fingers in the air for emphasis. "do not try and push it through with your hands." Flipping back around, she stared at the final loaf, still struggling to pass through the blades, then gestured at a lever. "Use this little thingamabob. Yeah? Yeah." As Jane pulled the lever, Maura watched the loaf push itself halfway through the machine, far enough for Jane to claw at it until she could finally pull it through.

Now that the lesson was over, it was Maura's turn to step up. "That was fascinating, Jane. How _do _you do it?" Jane scoffed, a mischievous grin on her face. "Now hand me some bread."

Jane did as requested, passing over four perfect loaves of bread. Maura cocked her head. "You sliced seven, Jane. Pass me the rest." Jane simply shook her head. "Well, I can't say I understand the problem here, but if you only want me to slice three loaves, surely I can do that."

Maura delicately placed each loaf onto the chute of the slicer. Then with one final sideways glance at Jane, she flicked the switch. Patiently she waited for the first loaf to pass far enough through the blades to grab. As she freed the bread from the slicer she turned slightly to her left to push the loaf up into a bag. The loaf caught on the edge of the bag. She let out a huff and then pulled the loaf back to retry. Second time was the charm, and she slid the bread neatly into it's bag and pulled the bag free. She spun the bag and moved to tag it. As she did, she noticed the next loaf was already halfway through the slicer. She attempted to speed up, but only ended up catching the bag awkwardly as she tagged it, ripping a series of three more tags along with her. Ungracefully, she tossed the loaf onto the rack beside her and hurried to catch the next loaf. Just as she reached for it, it slid right through her grip, slices of bread tumbling to the floor.

"Focus the mind, Maura. Focus. Don't let the bread defeat you."

Maura barely heard the comment as she loosened the next loaf of bread. She successfully bagged it on her first try and as there was only one loaf left in the machine, tagged it properly before unceremoniously tossing it to the side. There was no need to pull the lever, as the final loaf was already three quarters of the way past the blades. Maura grabbed it, feeling victorious, and quickly shoved it into a bag. She shoved it a little too forcefully, and the bag flew away from the pack, up into the air and out of Maura's grasp, bread slices flying through the air.

Slowly Maura turned the machine off, and looked over at her two successes. Upon closer examination, only the second loaf was actually a success, as she had not tagged the first tight enough to hold the bread firmly in the bag. The slices limply sagged in an unappealing manner.

Sheepishly, she looked up at Jane, who had a wide grin on her face.

"Alright sensei. I shall follow your lessons. Teach on."

Jane fist pumped at her success in humbling her grasshopper.

* * *

**Yes, I have dropped loaves of bread. Yes, I have had a bag tear on me, therefore sending slices everywhere into the air. Yes, I've caught my finger in the blades (just last week, actually).**


End file.
